A Means to an End
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Sometimes that's all things are, simply a means to an end. Charlie/Jake
1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note: On a much lighter note, this is the ship that will never sail. But would make for a disturbing and beautiful plot twist. It was fun to write and mildly disturbing to think about. **

Charlie relaxed against the couch staring at all the information spread out along the coffee table. Indeed, Jake was digging where he shouldn't have been but that wasn't surprising. Moments ago Olivia had come and was ushered away successfully. It had been slightly thrilling to see Jake turn her away for once. No, he was too special to Charlie and hated the idea of him being her punching bag for much longer. If she wasn't Command's daughter or the President's mistress he would have wiped her out long ago, but that would have been a blood war.

Huck would get involved, and knowingly Quinn would tag along like the little puppy she was.

Yes, Quinn. He had kissed her, held her, and all the while he hadn't envisioned her. No, it had been Jake he thought about. Somehow the man worked his way into the brain, if Charlie thought particularly hard he just imagined he was attracted to bad people. People who were comfortable with their badness, reveled in it and didn't try to change or mar it. That was Jake. His Jake.

"Are you going to tell her?" Charlie asked, Jake looked up from the paperwork and blinked a few times.

"Tell her what? I'm looking into her friend's murder? No. Of course not. She would hate that, she would tell me to stop but I need to know the truth, I need something over his head to be free, then we can be together." Charlie nodded his head slowly.

"That's fine and all, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Charlie, we discussed-"

"No, you told me you were going to break it to her slowly. Sleeping with her and slowly tapering off is not slow at all. Also I didn't appreciate the slight concussion you gave me." Charlie pointed towards the bruise near his temple. "That was a hell of a homecoming gift."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jake asked. Charlie stood up and smirked as he walked over to Jake and slowly closed the laptop.

"No, I don't." Charlie stepped in between Jake and the coffee table. Jake looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the candy bar, Charlie."

"Don't be, you have plenty of time to make it up, right?" Jake nodded his head and stood up, Charlie grabbed him and kissed him pulling him towards the bedroom.

* * *

"You slept with Quinn." Jake said while he lay in bed next to Charlie.

"You asked me to keep an eye on her."

"I said an eye, not your-"

"I was doing my job, _Ex-Command_." Charlie sat up in the bed and looked down at Jake. He had begun to pout and Charlie hated that Jake always chose to bring things like this up after sex. "You asked me-"

"Do you love her?" Jake asked, "Because if you do-"

"Do you love, Olivia?" Charlie asked, Jake remained silent which was a strong enough answer for Charlie.

"You do."

"No, I don't-"

"Jake, you can't have both. You know I will go straight to Olivia Pope and tell her all the ways I had you, and exactly what you've been up to." Jake darted out of his spot on the bed and straddled Charlie's waist.

"I'll kill you."

"No, you won't." Charlie said, he flashed that cocky smirk that only served to irritate and arouse Jake. "So say it."

"I love you, Charlie, and only you."

"And what is Olivia Pope to you?" Charlie asked while cupping his chin and pulling him closer for a kiss.

"A means to an ends." Charlie nodded his head and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I have to go now so finish playing private detective or whatever you were doing." Charlie patted the side of his face and pushed Jake off of him and onto his side of the bed.

"You don't have to go yet, you can stay and maybe we can-"

"Duty calls." Charlie stood up and grabbed his clothes from the floor and picked his cell[hone up from the nightstand. "I'll see you soon, Captain Ballard." Jake nodded his head and watched as Charlie disappeared into the bathroom, he knew Charlie wouldn't bother to say goodbye and he gathered his things he left in the living room and spread them out in the bedroom. Charlie stepped out of the bedroom and left the apartment as silently as he entered. Jake stared at the phone and picked it up after a few minutes of unnerving silence.

"I'm in, for dinner, I'm in."


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note: I am going to continue dragging this ship down to the ground with me. **

Charlie was more than aware that Olivia had been here again. He sighed looking around the apartment and picked up the thin t-shirt. Too thin to be his or Jake's, it was obviously hers. This woman had gotten on his nerves and under his skin more times than anyone else. He called Jake over an hour ago but got no answer, he had found another crack in this hopeless case that Jake was taking on. He dropped the file on the table and headed towards the door.

Unlike Jake he did have a job and things to do besides threatening Command. As he left the apartment he felt like he was being watched, he always felt like he was being watched but this was different. After peaking around a few corners he didn't find anyone and returned to the elevator.

As he entered Jake was still on his mind, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was with Olivia. Charlie chuckled thinking about how jealous Jake could be, but had the nerve to run around town with that woman of all people.

"I might just call Quinn. She seemed… open to the idea of us." Charlie muttered while pulling out his phone, the elevator doors closed and he dialed her unaware of the phone ringing on the same floor he just left.

* * *

"Huck, I-"

"Were you being nosy, again? If this has anything to do with my family-"

"It's Jake." Quinn fidgeted with her fingers and he looked up from his lunch and turned to her. "I went by to see Jake, to curse him out but I saw Charlie coming out of his apartment and he called me moments after leaving. So I did some research and he came out the night before too, but in Jake's shirt."

"So Jake loaned him a shirt?" Huck said, "And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling there relationship is more than that, it's in my gut."

"Well, Charlie is…" Huck trailed off and looked up at Quinn.

"Charlie is what?"

"Open. He doesn't just like women or men, he just has a type."

"And how would you know that?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest, he could tell she thought she knew the man better than him.

"Because I know him. He just likes… bad people who do bad things."

"And is Jake his type?"

"I am not discussing another man's sexual preference with you or ever." Huck bit into the cheeseburger and waited for Quinn to leave. Instead she saddled up next to him and took one of his fries. "That meant the conversation is over."

"I know."

"So why aren't you leaving?"

"Because I have another problem, Charlie came to him with a file and left without the file. I saw it in the feed. What could he be giving Jake, my gut doesn't feel right about this." Huck sighed, he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until they put this case to rest.

"Fine." Quinn wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, he tensed with his hands out to the side of her holding his cheeseburger tightly. "We go once, see if we find anything… if not you stop playing matchmaker."

"I was not playing matchmaker." Quinn said while stealing another fry before moving away from him. When she turned to look at him he was staring at her, she remembered that odd far away look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, you'll tell me." Quinn stood up leaving him alone, he watched her disappear out of his door. How did she just assume he would tell her anything? He hated that he agreed but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't.

* * *

Quinn walked through the apartment and everything was seemingly normal until she reached his bedroom. One section of his walls had been taken up with pictures of… everyone. There was a picture of Harrison and Adnan's body, another photo of Olivia and everyone at OPA. There were images of David and Abby in an intimate setting and Quinn stepped backwards slipping on something.

It was the shirt Charlie had worn the day he first came to Jake's apartment.

"Huck… can you come here…" Quinn called out, moments later Huck stepped in the room and pulled out a small camera. "What is this?"

"I'd say blackmail from the look of it."

"Who is he blackmailing?" Quinn asked.

"From the look of things, Rowan. Everything goes back to him and-"

"Rowan killed Harrison?" Huck nodded his head slowly.

"From the way everything looks, looks like he killed both. Either one or both of them stumbled on some unbelievable truth." Huck walked up to the wall.

"And what is the truth?" Quinn's eyes danced over the images and the post-it notes attached to each other. One string led to another and it was a jumbled mess in her mind.

"Rowan killed the Presidents son, or rather this man did on his orders." Huck pointed to the Secret Service agent. Quinn sighed, "But I don't see what Charlie has to do with this or why he would even be helping-" They both heard the door open and voices join in.

"Oh my god, they're here. What do we do?" Quinn's eyes bulged as she talked, Huck led her towards the closet and stepped inside with her. Huck looked at Quinn and pulled out his gun and the slight nod of his head meant he was advising her to do the same thing.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not taking this thing a little far?" Charlie asked, he picked his shirt off the floor and looked at the wall of information that Jake provided. Charlie stared at all the details and it was proof that Command had him killed and disposed of. Of course, Charlie hadn't been the one who helped dispose of it. He kind of knew the guy who helped with it, he was quiet and strange, and got the odd vibe that he killed people for fun. "It was Tom, eh?"

"Yes, that's what it's leading to. I have footage of him touching the son just before he dies." Jake stood next to Charlie and looked on.

"And now do you need Olivia Pope anymore?" Charlie asked, Jake rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep with Quinn, anymore?"

"For the record, I haven't slept with her in a while."

"Because she wouldn't let you-"

"Let me? I can't believe you're jealous."

"That's silly, Charlie. You know I don't get jealous." Jake moved from the wall and looked through the papers he placed on the bed. "Don't get upset with me because your whore-"

"My whore?" Charlie turned around, "Did you not screw her on every surface in this apartment, that I kept for you by the way."

"Olivia isn't-"

"Jacob." Charlie walked over to him and looked in his eyes, "Say it with me. What is she?"

"A means to an end."

"Say it louder." Charlie demanded and Jake did.

"And what is Quinn?"

"Huck's headache."

It took all of Huck's strength to keep Quinn confined in the closet. He knew when Jake called her a whore that Quinn wouldn't be able to bite her tongue. While she had stood nervously before they listened to every bit of the conversation closely and Huck knew now that Jake and Charlie were in a relationship. A close one. It boiled his blood that Jake had been stringing Olivia on this entire time. Huck had proof of this, he could show Olivia and only pray that she would see reason. He knew about her extremely complicated relationship with the President and hoped that Jake would be the one for her, but now he could see that that was wrong.

Jake would have to die.

Charlie would have to die, too.

"You really think I'm a headache?" Quinn asked while searching the room for anymore damaging evidence.

"No, I was in the closet with you remember." Huck said and knew the words only served to anger her more, he snapped a few more pictures before turning around and looking at her. "You can be very... intense."

"Annoying? Pushy? Is that what you meant?"

"Your words not mine."

"Well it's not my fault." Quinn began to put the things back as they were before they arrived, "I wasn't always like this."

"It's not a bad thing." He said and left the room and missed the half smile, Quinn wondered if it was a compliment or just something to calm her down. As they stepped out of the apartment the elevator door chimed, Huck panicked for a second before quickly turning around and knocking on the door. He yanked Quinn and she turned around back towards the apartment.

"Huck? Quinn? What are you doing here?" Jake asked. Huck turned around slowly with a surprised look on his face.

"It's Olivia. She's hurt, we need you to come with us." Jake nodded his head and followed them back down to the elevator.


	3. Maximum Exposure

"What the hell were you doing with Charlie?" Quinn asked, Jake had remembered walking to the car when Huck grabbed him and injected him with something. These two dolts were the last two people he expected them to kidnap. He woke up to find himself tied to a chair in a musty basement with these two staring at him oddly.

"I have no idea... what... you're talking about."

"Lie to me, again! I swear I will hurt you." Quinn said, she smacked him in the back of the head. "We were in your closet and saw you, no pun intended."

"What... what closet... oh no..." Jake struggled but couldn't break free. His phone began to vibrate and Quinn picked it up. "If you say anything I will-"

"Charles, it's great to hear from you again. If you would like to see your boy toy alive again you'll meet us at an address I'm going to send you in an hour? Okay." Quinn hung up the phone not giving the man any time to speak.

"You don't understand-"

"No! You don't understand, I don't know what you two have been planning. But you two both rolled back into town around the same time and that's when a lot of problems started coming up." Huck walked up to him slowly, "I'm not going to kill you because Olivia wouldn't like that. She would never forgive me if I killed you, but I am going to make you watch while I make your boyfriend sing."

"I'm going to get out of this chair and kill you both and-"

"He said no." Quinn looked puzzled as she stared at the screen on the phone

"What?" Huck asked.

"Charlie said no deal. He said you weren't worth being ambushed." Quinn walked over to Huck and showed him the text message.

"Charlie would never-" Jake started but was stopped by Huck.

"Do you even know him?" Huck asked, "This man would kill his own mother if Command..." Huck turned around and looked back at Quinn. "It's Command."

"No! He wouldn't... he said... he would never say..." Jake said, his words slurring from the drugs that were still pumping in his veins.

"He said what? That he loved you, that you were special, and different and that he was going to make everything OK?" Quinn asked while walking towards him slowly. "Grow up, Jake. You got played."

"No.. no... not him... we were supposed to..."

* * *

"Be together? Sorry, no offense but I'm not gay." Jake said, the man had come up to him and broad daylight and started spouting this mess about being with him. There was no way that Charlie could have known that Jake was looking into him.

"I know you're not gay, I'm not gay either but I see the way you look at me."

"I think you're sorely mistaken and-" Jake froze when the man leaned in and pressed his lips against his own. It happened too quickly and they were just as soft as he had imagined. When had he imagined it? Jake wasn't sure but all he knew was that he wanted more. He flicked his tongue along the seam of Charlie's mouth and once he opened his lips for him he could taste him. He tasted sweet like cherry candy, it was both intriguing and disturbing that a man so bad tasted so good. Somehow within the short amount of time they had kissed he had backed him up against the side of the vending machine. He felt a pair of strong hands against his chest pushing him back and he broke the kiss. Jake's hands were on both sides of Charlie's head as he stared at the man.

"Call me sometime, I can't continue this right now. But ... I'll be waiting." Charlie handed him a number he had already scribbled down and left him standing there by the vending machine, with both his mouth and loins burning for that cocky man.

"I am not gay," Jake said, "But I may very well be a bi-sexual."

* * *

"The asset has been compromised?" Command asked, "How so?"

"He's been captured." Charlie said.

"Ah, well, let him stew. Make him wait, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jake had been so alone in the world. He thought... he thought that at least one person understood him. Charlie had never come out and said he understood but it was his actions that had convinced Jake. Yet, once again no one in B613 was to be trusted. Jake slumped in the seat and watched as Huck and Quinn chatted about what to do with him.

"What do you want to do Jake?" Quinn asked, "Should we drop you off at home? You must feel like shit right now."

"Can it, Perkins. You don't understand I've just been-"

"I don't understand? I'm missing four teeth because of that lying bastard, don't tell me I don't understand. I want to know what you want to do now that you know he's never been on your side."

"I want you to find out why he's doing this." Jake said. "I need to know."

"I think we all know," Huck said, "It's for Olivia."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the extreme lateness. I forgot about my crackship. CAKE/JARLIE MUST SAIL! **_


	4. Lovers Quarrel

By the time he arrived at Jake's apartment everything was gone, outside of the large pieces of furniture. The dishes had been removed, all his clothes were gone from his closet and everything had been stripped from the bathroom. Charlie had expected Jake to take things bad but not this badly, now he would have to figure out where he went. He was standing in the middle of the living room when he heard the door open he turned around was surprised to find Jake standing there.

"You leave something?" Charlie asked.

"No, I figured we were coming and I think we need to talk."

* * *

_"He's going to expect you to run away, you can put your things in storage, I'm sure Huck wouldn't mind if you stayed with him." Quinn said, Huck turned and stared at her oddly before grumbling under his breath. "Olivia is out of the question."_

_"Because you think I'm trying to kill her?" Jake asked while Huck and Quinn still stood beside each other, they hadn't even let him go yet. It was really starting to piss Jake off. _

_"Let's not even mention that, let's take into account how touchy Olivia is about her space. As nice of a guy you are, or how nice we thought you were, she's not going to be too happy about the thought of you moving into her apartment." Jake nodded his head slowly as he listened to Quinn, he knew how Olivia would take it if he just moved himself in. He remembered how freaked out she was the last time he cleaned her wine glasses, moving in would be too big of a step. "So do you want us to kill him?"_

_"No.. no... I just... I need time. I thought we were-"_

_"What was your plan?" Huck asked, "What were you two going to do once you were done with Olivia?"_

* * *

Jake dove across the room and tackled Charlie onto the ground. They rolled around on the carpet before Jake ended up on top and began to punch him in the face. Charlie hadn't expected him to react this way, sure Jake was angry but not angry enough to kill, right? He dodged the next blow, used his hips to flip Jake off of him. Charlie hurried to stand up, rushed into the bedroom and locked the door. Seconds later Jake was banging on the door and Charlie could only laugh bitterly from the other side.

"You're mad at me?" Charlie asked.

"No! Mad is what I am when the waitress brings me the wrong food! You left me to dry and what if I hadn't killed Huck and Quinn? I might be dead-"

"You killed... Huck... and Quinn..." Charlie stumbled backwards, even he hadn't been able to do that. There was nothing that he wanted more than to kill both of them. It set his blood on fire, that should have been his honor to wipe those two off the face of the planet. "What about Olivia?"

"I don't care about her! I care about why you left me out to dry?" Jake asked, he couldn't hear anything on the side of the door and that was troubling, he began to pushed against then door with his shoulder. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I was just following orders."

* * *

_Command had decided that it was better that they meet at his home, it would be safer and less photographic evidence that way. Command had noted that Jake had began to take an actual interest in Olivia, that wouldn't do. As much as he liked the young man and knew him, he also knew he was an agent and couldn't be trusted around his daughter. Olivia was his pride and joy, the only thing that really kept him from setting the world on fire. Whether she believed it or not was not his problems, he had worked around problems just so he wouldn't have to see those watery brown eyes. Those tears did always do him in, didn't they? When had he become so cold towards her? Command continued to tell himself it was for their own good, now that Olivia had definitely chosen sides it was best that they stayed out of each others way unless one of them get caught in the cross fire. _

_"This man has taken an interest in you." Command slid Charlie the slip of paper, "He's been keeping an eye on you."_

_"For what?"_

"That's of none of my concern, however, today you'll be tasked with keeping an eye on him."

_"He's pretty." Charlie said while staring at the picture, "Marines?"  
_

_"Navy." Command corrected._

_"Ah, the best ones were always in the Navy. So what do you want me to do?" Charlie asked._

_"Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt my daughter and if he does report to me immediately, is that clear?"_

_"Crystal, sir."_

* * *

Charlie saw the wooden frame began to split little by little and looked around. There was a window but he was too high up for him to scale down the side. No, he was going to have to fight him and Charlie would hate to cut up Jake's pretty face but he would if he had to. He turned off the lights in the room and waited until Jake had slammed the door open. As soon as Jake hit the lights Charlie struck, tackling him backwards and strangling him. Charlie made sure that Jake was unconscious before dragging him over to the couch and heading out the door.

"Olivia Pope is always taking what belongs to me." He muttered while stepping on the elevator, when he was out on the street he looked around but hadn't saw anyone and headed home. He didn't believe Jake for a second, there was no way that he killed Huck and Quinn. If he took out one then other would surely murder him out of pure rage alone. He knew how protective Huck was of his little student, and he knew how much Quinn loved that crazy little man. Surprisingly enough this must have been the first time that Jake lied to him.

When he arrived home he immediately called Zach. He was going to need his help to reset some of the bones that Jake had broken and fix some of the cuts and bruises. It was nearly fifteen minutes later that the blonde haired green eyed man showed up, he was tall with pale skin and always looked disturbingly smug.

"Oh wow, look at Mr. Too-Good-For-A-Relationship. What happened this time? You get your ass kicked at some bar."

"No, it was my ex-boyfriend." Charlie said, he saw Zach's eye twitch. He knew the words would piss him off, he had told Zach time and time again that he couldn't be in a relationship, that it was complicated and eventually Zach stopped asking for one. He had disappeared all of a sudden and surfaced in France doing work for the Mafia. "Don't do that."

"What? You only call me to patch you up or to screw. Should I sit here with a smile on my face?" He walked over to Charlie slowly and led him into the kitchen. "Get up on the table, you know how this goes."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that again."

"Save the memories for another time. Hey, what name are you going by now?" Zach asked, he sat the briefcase down and assessed all the damage.

"Charlie."

"I liked Sven better." Zach said while opening his briefcase.

"Of course you would," Charlie said, Zach got to work quickly. This time there were no lingering touches or unnecessary amount of eye contact. Zach was being extremely professional and it was really starting to piss him off. "Say it."

"Say what?" Zach asked while cleaning the cut under his eyes and on his cheeks.

"Say what you're thinking. Just say it, I can't stand you just acting like it's normal."

"You wanna know what's on my mind? That's rich." Zach said and scoffed, "Well I'll tell you. I'm wondering what you did this time for your boyfriend to kick your ass like this."

"Me? Why couldn't it have been him?"

"Save me the dramatics, Charlie." Zach tossed the soiled cloth in the garbage. "You do have the tendency to fuck people over, and if memory serves me right I'm one of those people. Also, you're not going to let anyone kick your ass without your permission, right?" Charlie looked at Zach, they were so close and hadn't been this close in years. "Did you cheat on him?"

"What?"

"I said did you cheat on him? You know when we were together you were always going on about that short little asshole at your job who never paid you any attention. You were so taken with him, did you ever screw him?" Zach asked.

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Charlie said in an exasperated tone. "I did screw his girlfriend, well she was my girlfriend first but... it's complicated."

"It always is with you." Zach placed a bandage over the cuts and kissed each one. "There you go, all patched up."

"Can you stay a while?" Charlie asked, Zach was surprised because he knew Charlie used people and once they had no more use he threw them away. Zach had been one of those people he had cast aside after years of use, it hadn't been fair at all.

"You know I can't say no to that face." Zach said while finishing packing away his things. "Do you have netflix?"

"Why?"

"Because there's no way I'm going to stay here and just talk to you. You did screw me over pretty good."

"Screwing is my specialty." Charlie said and smiled and hissed when Zach slapped him.

"That's for Moscow, you asshole."


	5. Newer Beginnings

"So who went in there?" Huck asked, he tossed Jake's heavy body over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Some guy. Blonde hair-"

"Green eyes? Carrying a briefcase?" Huck questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Because that's Zachary Bengetti, the last I heard of him he was doing medical work for the Mafia in France. He used to be Charlie's boyfriend, or at least that's what everyone else said." Huck said, he huffed angrily walking past the guard who had already been paid handsomely to turn the other cheek if he saw something strange going on.

"You don't sound like you like him."

"He's got a mean jealous streak and he did try to kill me, I ended up breaking his arm and seven of his fingers in the process. I don't have a high tolerance rate for Zach right now."

"Do you want me to-"

"No, head back to my place. I'll meet you there, Jake is in bad condition."

"How bad?" Quinn asked, it had been over two hours and the man still hadn't come back down, she had placed a tracking device in his car and would know where he was going and what he was up to along with all the bugs inside the car.

"He's unconscious."

"He must have scared Charlie then."

* * *

Jake woke up with a throbbing headache, Quinn was waiting on him with a gun and a glass of water. He reached for the glass of water and ignored the gun, they had every right to want him dead by now. Instead they were allowing him to carry on, they were doing it for Olivia and if Olivia found out that he was leading her on... he didn't want to think about how that would hurt her, and what she would do to him.

"You can put it away, Perkins."

"You threatened to kill me, and not just to kill me but to rip out my entrails and strangle me with them so I think I'll hold onto it." Quinn said and watched as he drank the water, "He strangled you too?"

"He strangled you before?"

"He tried." Quinn scoffed, Huck came up the steps from the basement and pulled off his hoodie. "Any word on him?"

"No, not yet. I've got all the information here that you need." Huck tossed a large envelope and Jake picked it up, he looked inside at the ID's, social security cards and different types of money inside along with a passport. "It's better if you get out of town for a while."

"Why?"

"Charlie's old boyfriend is back for a while..."

"And what will you tell 'Liv?" Jake asked.

"The truth." Huck said, "She's the only reason you're not dead, Jake. We'll drop you off and walk you in, my contact will tell me if you arrive at the gate."

"You guys really don't trust me?" Jake questioned, "That's good. Liv needs people like you around her."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"That's her?" Zach said under his breath as he stepped out of the car, he walked up towards the woman quickly and quietly. She turned and walked into the alley and he followed her, he was surprised when he didn't see her and began to become nervous. Charlie had told him that she was dangerous, but how dangerous could one woman be? Someone grabbed him from behind, kicked in the back of his knee, forced their knee into his back while grabbing his hand and shoving him down into the ground.

"You must be Zach."

"And you're Quinn."

"You're not nearly as pretty as Jake was."

"Jake? I keep hearing that name and I don't like it." Zach said and tried to throw her off of him but failed, his other hand slipped and he fell flat onto the ground. "You're Spin's girl?"

"Something like that." Quinn said while injecting him etorphine. Once he stopped moving she pulled out her phone and called Huck, "Yeah, he's down. Bring the car around."

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

"Charlie has always been a bit of a whore," Command said while saddling up beside Jake at the bar.

"I should have figured you would have been here." Jake said, he had been in Germany for nearly four months. He was surprised that Command hadn't shown up sooner. If Command was here then it would be inevitable that Charlie would be here soon. Honestly, he didn't want to see Charlie and he had just begun dating someone else. Right now his life was as normal as it could get, he ran a business, had steady dates and was well known and liked within the community.

"You here for drinks?" Command asked.

"No, I own this." Jake said, he snapped his fingers and a waiter brought two wine glasses.

"Why did you figure I'd come here?" Command asked.

"There were two reasons. One, Charlie told you about our arrangement and secondly, I bought the last bottle of the worlds most expensive wine." Jake stood up and waved his hand and another bartender came with the bottle.

"You have good taste."

"It must have killed you to say that," Jake said while pouring the wine, "We both know I don't have great taste in wine, but Olivia does."

"You two have kept in touch?" Command asked.

"No, I thought it was better if we didn't-"

"You mean Huck and Quinn told you there was no way you could." Command corrected and Jake nodded his head, he raised the glass of wine to his lips."A soldier who recently returned to our side has went missing, Zach Bengetti, would you happen to know him?" Command asked, he showed him a picture but didn't know him, Jake shook his head no and slid the picture back to him. "He was Charlie's old fling."

"I'm over that now."

"I see, well, we'll be in touch." Command said, he sipped the wine for a moment before leaving. Jake had been shaken by Command once again, Eli Pope's presence was like an omen. If he showed up then bad things were to follow and as Jake finished his drinks he wondered just how bad those things would be.

* * *

**Author's Note: To my anonymous reviewer, I'm glad you're enjoying it. It started off as a fun and hairbrained idea of two of the most unredeemable characters on the show and putting them together, but now it's kinda real to me lol Jake's my least favorite character so it's kinda fun/odd writing him in a semi-positive light. **


	6. Jake Ballard is Dead

_**One Month Later...**_

"What did you two rascals do with him?" Charlie asked, he had been threatened with Zach and told to meet them in this old abandoned building just after two a.m.. As much as the jealous man was a pain in his side he couldn't let him go down like that, he knew that Huck wouldn't be nearly as nice. He remembered when he found Zach, he was bloodied and bruised and passed out from the pain of having that many fingers broken. Huck had had a few lumps on his head but outside of that he was fine, for some reason that man came out of most things unscathed in Charlie's eyes. Jake was different, he knew they would never hurt Jake and that he had the divine protection of Olivia Pope.

"Rascals? You're really starting to date yourself." Quinn said while standing next to Huck, as much as he liked her and enjoyed her company he could see why these two fit together so perfectly. They were both the same breed of annoying only Huck had outgrown some of it, he had instead turned into a goody two shoes who was too afraid to open up his tool box and get his hands dirty. As much as he wanted to blame Olivia Pope he knew she wasn't the reason, Quinn Perkins had a way of making nonsense sound like sound reason. At one point in time he considered the idea of picking up and going on the run again and asking her to come with him, the idea had crossed his mind more times than he cared to admit to and he knew it wasn't him but her. By God these two had started rubbing off on each other, but the darkness was still there. He could see it oozing off of them and as much as they tried to hide behind that horrendous law firm and their 'gladiator' stance they were still just as dark as twisted as he was or maybe even a little bit more, and that frightened him. People like that belonged together, he had felt like Jake may have been his other side but as always his job and unwavering loyalty to B613 came first.

"Speaking of dating, what is this you two are doing? Skulking in the shadows together? It would almost be cute if you weren't _my_ ex-girlfriend." Charlie said bitterly.

"The only thing you need to worry about is Zachary Bengetti." Huck said and stepped back towards the car. He dragged him out of the car and tossed him onto the cold pavement, "Next time send someone better."

"I told him to stay away." Charlie explained, "I wasn't sending anyone after you two knuckleheads."

"Then you need to do a better job of keeping him on a leash." Huck said and nearly growled, he stepped over the unconscious and bruised man and was face to face with Charlie.

"You're the last one to speak about leashes. How tight is Quinn holding yours?" Charlie asked and smiled wickedly.

"Just as tight as she was holding yours until she came back to where she belonged." Huck said and Charlie's smile fell quickly.

"Uh guys can we speed this along I think-" Quinn started and stopped talking when she saw how they glared at her.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at Quinn.

"Don't let me see him around here again, doing your dirty work." Huck said and stepped over Zach's body and returned to Quinn's side.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Who?" Quinn asked, he could see the playful smile on her lips and wanted to smack that stupid look right off her face. Of course she knew who he was asking about, she just wanted to play up the drama of the moment and watch him squirm.

"Jake." He said, his voice shook a little bit as he spoke. He hadn't looked down at Zach or even attempted to get him off the ground. Quinn shook her head and got into the car and watched as Huck walked over to the passenger side.

"Jake Ballard is dead." Quinn said out the window before driving away. Charlie stood there stunned in silence, he lifted Zach up off the ground and tossed him in the backseat of his car. As soon as Charlie was safe inside the driver seat he sat for a few moments and thought. Jake couldn't be dead, it must have been another joke or riddle between those two sick psychos. As much as he hated the woman he knew Olivia would never allow them to kill Jake, and he also knew Quinn would never risk Huck's successful transition as a 'normal' person just for petty revenge. Jake Ballard was alive somewhere, probably hiding and probably hurt by their last meeting. He was going to find them, they really needed to sit down and have a long talk.

* * *

Jake didn't see Elizabeth's car in the driveway and knew that she hadn't stopped by. He carried the groceries from the market with one hand while he scrolled through his phone with the other. He walked into the kitchen and that's when he noticed it. Two wine glasses and a very expensive bottle of wine were sitting on the table. Jake was scared to turn around to see who was waiting on him because it could be a number of people. Instead he opted to continue on as if he hadn't noticed it and didn't know someone was here.

"You can't just ignore me." Olivia said.

"I apologized, I said sorry and I've tried to move on Olivia."

"No, you didn't. Huck and Quinn sent you away and they still won't tell me why. They went on and on trying to protect me but I've never needed protection from you before so it's weird." Olivia walked behind him and stood there waiting on him. "So please be honest with me and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I was cheating on you." Jake said calmly while sitting the groceries down, "I was seeing someone else."

"Another woman?" Olivia questioned, she was stunned and took in his words.

"No, it wasn't another woman." Jake said slowly while standing there letting his true words sink in. "I was using you and I finally got caught and I'm sorry to have wasted your time but you can't come here. Huck and Quinn can't know you're here and-"

"Jake this may come as a shock to you but I am a fully grown adult," He turned around slowly and stared down at her, "I go where I want but this was the last thing I expected. Who was he? Who was the guy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"No! It doesn't, Olivia!" Jake yelled, "It's all over, it's done. I'm done being Jake Ballard, that's not my name or my life anymore. I'm John Nienhaus, I run two wine bars and make a decent living and I have no connections to anyone." Olivia nodded her head slowly and stepped back from him. "I never... I never meant to take things that far, but it's done..."

"You're seeing someone else?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"Her?" Olivia asked, "What happened to the guy? Did he wise up and leave you too?" Olivia spat out angrily and Jake nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded his head.

"Something like that."

* * *

**_Three Years Ago..._**

_"I"m surprised you called at all." Charlie had said to him, the man was standing in his living room and he had no idea what to say. Jake had imagined what to say for the past few days but now he was speechless. "Aren't you going to say anything, pretty boy?"_

_"I'm not... I'm not gay..." Jake said while placing his hands on his hips and staring down at the carpet._

_"Me either-"  
_

_"But you kissed me!" Jake accused, he moved his hands from his hips and placed them at his side and they were balled into tight fists. "Why would you do that?"_

_"Why would you kiss me back?" Charlie asked and Jake was once again speechless and had a light blush staining his cheeks. He still was trying to come up with a reason for that one, Charlie flicked his tongue back and forth over the sucker and laughed as Jake squirmed while he sucked on it lewdly. __"You want to know what I think?"_

_"Sure, Charlie, humor me." _

_"I think," He took the sucker out of his mouth and smiled, "You don't know what you want. You bounce from person to person, idea to idea, concept to concept and never figure it out." Charlie began to walk over to Jake and left a few feet of space between them. "I think you've never actually opened yourself up to the idea of being with anyone long term. It might be a bad childhood, bad relationship or just a bad life." Jake opened his mouth to speak but Charlie raised his hand and he stopped talking. "I don't too much want to go into the details until you figure out what it is you want, why you called me and why I'm standing here in your apartment at two in the morning."  
_

_"I... I...I was... I thought..." Jake stammered over his words, unloosened his fists and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _

_"I don't want to hear it until you actually know." Charlie bridged the gap between them and leaned forward and Jake leaned in instinctively, "What is it that you really want?" Charlie asked and wasn't surprised when Jake gave in and initiated the kiss. "I think you might have a crush on me." Charlie said in between pecks as Jake pulled at his clothes. Charlie gave him a one handed shove backwards and watched as Jake caught himself on the edge of the couch. "I don't fuck on the first date."_

_"This isn't a date."_

_"You're right, Captain Ballard." Charlie said and smiled while licking his lips, "Pick me up tomorrow after seven at my place. Wear something nice." Charlie turned away and headed towards the door. Jake jumped up and rushed to the door, he cut him off and blocked the door.  
_

_"I don't even know where you live."_

_"I'm sure you can figure it out." Charlie said and patted him on the side of his face before walking out the door. Jake watched him walk down the hall and disappear around the corner. Yes, this was going to be the beginning of something extremely interesting. _

* * *

**_Present Day..._**

Charlie watched as Olivia Pope left the house angrily and couldn't help but smile. Just as he thought she led him right to Jake, Charlie had already found out he had a steady girlfriend and two flourishing businesses. That didn't surprise him at all but it had surprised him that he turned Olivia Pope away, from the word on the street she was quite the coupe. Once he was sure she was gone and the street had been empty for a while he walked over to the door and invited himself inside just as she had from the back door. He walked inside the kitchen, it was a large kitchen and fit Jake's modern taste but Charlie never would have agreed to it. He ran his index finger down the stainless stove and was surprised when he heard Jake padding through the house.

"That you, Lizzy?" Jake said, the pet name had irritated Charlie slightly. "Honey, I was thinking-" Jake stopped walking and talking when he saw Charlie standing there. Jake was clad in just a towel, it was wrapped loosely around his waist and Charlie stared down at his wet feet and then back up to his face.

"No, it's not Lizzy, it's just me,_ honey_."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked, he tightened his hold on his towel and seemed to shrink under Charlie's prying eyes.

"I thought it would be obvious, I came to see you."

"Well you've seen me, you can leave now." He said and folded his arms across his chest while struggling to meet Charlie's eyes.

"I think we need to talk about what happened."

"I wasn't worth the shit under your shoe, you told them so and then you choked me and left me unconscious in my apartment. Does that about cover it all?" Jake asked.

"No, it doesn't."

"Then what else do we have to talk about?" Jake asked, Charlie could see that he was both nervous and upset by his presence.

"We have to talk about why Command sent me to find you."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the time jumps and flashbacks, but I love flashbacks and the flashbacks are always in italics as you can see. I've never really played with time jumps before so I'll try to keep them all together so there aren't too many plotholes. When I started this story it started as just a joke for my crackship. I don't like Charlie or Jake's characters but it's kind of fun to write them this way. **_


	7. Wavering Loyalty

Jake Ballard had never been comfortable with anyone pointing a gun at his back, but when it was Charlie he was doubly nervous about it. He had asked him could he change before having this conversation and Charlie offered to walk him there. Of course Charlie didn't trust him and Jake's feelings were mutual but at this point he knew he wouldn't kill him, and it had nothing to do with their past relationship. If Charlie was here then that was because Command sent him and that meant he had orders and he always followed orders. The cold steel from the barrel of his gun bit into his back and Charlie continued to comment how beautiful the house was.

"Alright, we're here. Can I get dressed without you standing right behind me?" Jake asked, Charlie gave him a one handed shove towards the dressers and Jake dropped his towel as soon as he was free. "You trust me enough to do that, to let me get dressed even though I could have a gun in my drawer?"

"I do still have a gun in my hand, and I know you're not nearly as quick with one."

"And what makes you think that?" Jake asked.

"Your record, it's atrocious." Charlie said while rolling his eyes, during their relationship he had tried to get Jake to the shooting range. When it came down to it he could shoot in a crunch but all the way around he wasn't nearly as good as Charlie.

"Screw you." Jake said while digging through his drawer for some clothes.

"Already did." Charlie said while watching him hurry up and dress, Jake walked over to the edge of the bed slowly once he was fully dressed. Charlie dug into his pocket and handed him a small envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your walking papers, you are no longer property of the United States Government. You can resume your life as it was before, Roger Nienhaus." Charlie said and snickered, he could believe that his name had been Roger.

"What the hell is this about? What is this for, to buy my silence? No one gets out, no one gets to leave B613. Are you going to kill me now?" Jake asked angrily while flipping through the papers that were inside the envelope.

"No, that was all, and now we can talk about us." Charlie said, Jake slammed the papers down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Charlie had always noticed he did it when he was nervous and he always thought it was cute, it had made the cut throat man almost seem innocent.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago...**_

_Charlie would have to remember to thank Command for giving him this job. Jake had been extremely amusing for the past hour the man had spent less time enjoying their expensive dinner and more time looking over his shoulder. Charlie had thought that he was cute in a psychotic type of way, Command had made it clear that he was dangerous but Charlie could see that the danger had to have been drilled into him. Charlie called for the check and paid for dinner. _

_"I don't think this is such a good idea, actually." Jake said, Charlie could see that the man had been torn about whatever feelings he had developed over the past week. He also could see that the green eyed man was talking himself out of continuing their entire arrangement, and Charlie had strict orders to keep him interested and keep and eye on him.  
_

_"You need to relax, Jake." Charlie said while standing up and walking out of the restaurant, he wasn't surprised when Jake grabbed his hand and turned him around when he was standing out in front of the restaurant.  
_

_"I think you're a nice guy and all-"  
_

_"Save it, Jacob." Charlie said while waiting on the valet, "You don't know me, but we do work for the same company so you must know that I am not a nice guy. In fact I'm bad, a very bad guy but I do like you, and I'm also not going to pressure you to do something you're not comfortable doing. If you want to do this again we can, or I can drop you off at home and never talk to you again."_

_"No hard feelings?" Jake asked, he could see all his nervous energy evaporate after saying those words.  
_

_"None whatsoever." Charlie said and he could see Jake relax, the car ride back to Jake's apartment was silent and Charlie knew it would be better for Jake to remain that way. Charlie had been parked outside his apartment but Jake still hadn't moved. "Something wrong?"_

_"I did enjoy myself and I do really think-" Jake said, Charlie leaned forward and kissed him rough enough to shut him up. He tugged on his tie and pulled him closer and felt Jake's hand on his chest but he didn't push away, he grabbed his shirt and pulled Charlie closer to him while opening his mouth and searching for Charlie's tongue. Jake's wandering hands moved down his chest, over his stomach and towards his belt buckle. _

_"I don't fuck on first date, Ballard." Charlie said against his mouth and Jake jumped back from him, he rushed out of the car and Charlie could see him in the lobby running his fingers through his hair and couldn't help but laugh. He would enjoy his time with Jake Ballard very much._

* * *

"There is no us, Charlie. You made that very clear." Jake said while standing up and looking down at the papers and shaking his head.

"No hard feelings, then?" Jake asked, he wasn't surprised when Jake turned around and tried to punch him, he ducked and punched him in the stomach. Jake toppled back on the bed holding his middle and Charlie was glad that he could still read him like an open book.

"Who is... Who is..." Jake groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Zach... Bengetti..."

"My boyfriend." Jake said, the words sounded wrong coming out of his mouth. He still didn't know what the hell he was doing with Bengetti, Zach didn't trust him and Charlie didn't trust Zach either.

"So why would you even come here if you're seeing someone?" Jake asked.

"I already told you I was sent here on a personal mission for Command." Charlie said while turning around, "You've got my number if you ever want to talk about _it_."

"Talk about what?" Jake asked, he choked on the pain and was finally able to stand and struggled to chase him down as Charlie stood near the front door. He was doubled over in pain but now he did want to talk about it, he wanted to know what the hell Charlie was going on about this time.

"Let's start with why you're still breathing. If I told Command what you truly were going to do to Olivia you would be dead, you and I both know it. Cheating on her and misleading her, that means pain and that means for some sick reason he thinks he's teaching her a lesson at nearly forty years old." Charlie said while opening the door, "But you know what would happen if I told him the truth, and I lied."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I like you."

* * *

"Hello, can I help you?" Elizabeth asked, the man had been sitting at the bar all night. He had nursed one drink slowly for the entire night. He was tall with striking green eyes and beautiful blond hair, he was really cute but she was seeing someone. It didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy looking at this man, he literally looked like an angel. It wasn't that her boyfriend wasn't nice but this guy was stunning and he had to know it.

"Ah, beautiful, I'm Zach and I'm looking for someone." Zach pulled out a picture of Jake Ballard, "Do you know him?"

"That's my boyfriend, actually." Elizabeth said while staring at the picture. What were the odds that she would run into a beautiful man who was looking for her boyfriend?

"Ah, then we both must be mistaken. This man doesn't prefer the fairer sex."

"Do you?" Elizabeth asked and covered her mouth quickly, "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean-"

"Think nothing of it," He raised the drink to his lips and finished it off, "Besides I'm partial to both. Beautiful women like you are truly rare. Large beautiful blue eyes with luscious brown locks, I've traveled the world and seen many beauties but none like you."

"Do you say that to all the girls, Zach?" Elizabeth asked while picking up the glasses from the bar.

"Only the beautiful ones, and they are truly a rarity. I guess I'll see you around..." Zach stood up and placed his money down on the bar, "I never caught your name."

"Elizabeth."

"A name truly befitting a Queen." Zach said and smiled, he slid the picture into his pocket. "Let's hope that your boyfriend truly cherishes you and that you do the same."

"Do you always lay it on that thick, Zach?" Elizabeth asked and couldn't help but smile. As cheesy as his words were they were still overwhelmingly sweet and she couldn't help but blush. There was something about the man that seemed dangerous, as if he made up for his cheesy words with tons of excitement. John was nice but she still hadn't felt that spark she was waiting on.

"Always, Lizzy." Zach said, he ignored the irritation at being so close yet faraway from Jake Ballard. He stepped out of the bar and answered his vibrating phone. "Yes, Sven."

"It's Charlie, now." He said, "Where are you at?"

"Headed home."

"That's funny, and when I say that's funny I mean it's not funny at all and is actually pissing me off because I'm standing across the street and I can see you." Charlie ended the phone call and Zach stared across the street and Charlie was headed towards him. "You have to quit chasing, Jake."

"Is that why you're here? You're hooking up with him." Zach said angrily, he folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the sky as if it held all the answers.

"No, I'm here on business. You, however, have been on the run and a lot of people are looking for you. It's time for you to come home, Zack." Charlie said, Zach looked at him and forced himself to smile, "Please?"

"Well if you're begging me then I have no choice." Zach said while unfolding his arms and following Charlie down the street towards his parked car, "What business did you have?"

"It doesn't matter. You can't run off every time you get jealous-"

"I do not get jealous-"

"Then why the hell did you follow Quinn? At this point you should know better than to test him." Charlie said, "He nearly broke both of your hands last time. Do you know what he would do if you touched a hair on her head?"

"Are you still carrying a torch for that short little-"

"No, I'm not, but I do know what he's capable of." Charlie massaged his right arm, he had been on the bottom side of Huck and not nearly in a fun way. He could still feel the drill driving into his flesh. "And so do you so stop chasing all my exes and trying to kill them."

"You said Huck wasn't your ex-"

"You know what I mean."

"Why did you and Quinn break up?" Zach asked.

"She wanted Huck, and she was using me as ... I don't know, I don't care. She went back to him, that's why."

"Do you love her?"

"No, I don't." Charlie said honestly, "She's a nice girl, she's pretty and fun, really loyal when she puts her mind to it but no."

"She sounds like a catch, the total package. Why not?" Zach asked and Charlie remained silent, he got into the car and turned it on and Zach only spoke once they were near the airport. "It's because of him, it's because of Jake isn't?"


	8. Here Comes Trouble

Jake vowed to put it out of his mind.

_Charlie._

_Olivia Pope._

_Command._

He was going to let all of them go, he wasn't surprised when Elizabeth slid into bed next to him later on that night. She wrapped her arms around him tickling his ribs, he turned around slowly and stared at her. He was glad to have found her, she had pushed him to start the business and had been a ray of sunshine in his shattered life. Elizabeth had come from a rather wealthy family but had found herself traveling alone when she bumped into him, she was lost and needed help. He guided her through Germany with ease and she had been grateful but noted how lost he was. If he closed his eyes and held her he could pretend this was normal and steer himself to run with this new life he had been given.

"Funny thing happened as I was closing..."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Some guy came by asking for someone named Jake Ballard but he looked exactly like you." Jake had tensed for a second and Elizabeth hadn't noticed. "Isn't that crazy?"

"That's insane. What was the guys name?"

"Zach... Zachary... something like that." Elizabeth said and leaned forward to kiss him.

"What did he look like?"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"If I run into Jake Ballard maybe I can tell him whose looking for him." Jake said and Elizabeth stared at him oddly. "We're bound to run into each other eventually, seeing as you said he looked exactly like me."

"He was kind of tall, with green eyes and blond hair."

"Did you think he was pretty?" Jake asked and forced himself to smile.

"Nothing compared to you, love." Elizabeth said and kissed him again. Jake kissed her back, slowly climbing on top of her and began to strip off of her clothes. He made love to her slowly, trying to wash away all those past relationships that failed. He needed to take Elizabeth's mind off of Zachary Bengetti and he needed to relieve himself of the tension. Even after they were finished he was ten times more nervous than he had been before. "Something wrong?"

"No, get some sleep, Lizzy." He said and kissed her watching as she drifted off to sleep. As soon as he was sure she was in a deep sleep he flew from the bed, grabbed his boxers and cellphone and headed downstairs.

* * *

The phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked over and knew it was Jake. He had expected him to call by the middle of the afternoon but not nearly this soon. He had turned Zach over to Command to be scolded and returned home, he had just gotten out of the shower and laid down in bed when the damned phone started vibrating. He rubbed his tired eyes and picked it up.

"What is it, Roger?"

"No, see I knew you weren't capable of just doing your job. You and your little... whatever he is to you... you came to scare me, to spook me. Is this part of your game because if so I'm not playing, I told you I'm done!" Jake yelled.

"If you're so done then why are you calling me?" Charlie asked, he resisted the urge to growl. He still hadn't forgiven Jake for trying to pummel his face and his temper tantrum wasn't helping at all.

"I... because you need to make him stop. It's that or I get someone else involved." Jake said, Charlie could hear how flustered he sounded on the other end of the phone. Was that his option? Was he actually threatening to kill Zach, no he couldn't allow that to happen at all.

"Oh is that so?" Charlie questioned, he was slightly intrigued at Jake's barely veiled threat. Jake had begun doing so much in the past few months, he had lied to him, struck him multiple times and told him multiple times that he hated him. Was he actually dumb enough to threaten Olivia? "And who would that be?"

"None of your business, just keep him the hell away from me and Elizabeth." Jake said, Charlie could hear crickets chirping on the other end of the phone and smiled.

"I was surprised why you would be yelling, are you outside? Is Elizabeth safe in bed? Did you screw her and put her to bed first before making this pointless call?" Charlie asked.

"Why? Would you be jealous if I did?" Jake asked and Charlie could almost see that smug little smirk on his face. Charlie sat up in bed slowly. He remained silent for ten seconds knowing the uncertainty would drive him up a wall, "Charlie?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not jealous. I was _jealous _of Olivia Pope, she was untouchable and unbreakable. She's the biggest prize on the highest shelf at the state fair and no matter what happens she comes out unscathed. You could be with her openly and I had to settle for having you in the shadows, and I was... jealous." Charlie choked on the word, "But Elizabeth?" He scoffed and didn't even attempt to resist the urge to laugh. "What do you even know about this girl? Do you know who her family is? Do you know what they'll do if they ever realized you worked for the United States Government? You can't possibly believe they're not looking into you this very instance. When your life was given back to you your file was unsealed and they'll know what happened to Emily that night..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Why can't you just let me... be... happy... without you!" Jake yelled, Charlie hated that he had to pull out the information about Emily to bring him back to reality. Jake hadn't really read those papers and he had to have known what would happen especially dealing with someone like her. It seemed that Jake was attracted to innocent women with very dangerous connections.

"Why can't you let yourself be happy without me?" Charlie said and yawned. "Zach is a grown man and does what he pleases, I'll see what I can do but no promises."

"If he hurts her..." Jake said and stopped talking. "If he comes near her again I will kill him."

"You've got bigger problems to worry about than Zach." Charlie said and hung up the phone.

* * *

"I want to know who she is, where she works, what her connections are. If she tripped over a crack on the sidewalk, I need to know about it!" Olivia demanded as she marched through the doors, Huck and Quinn nodded their heads. "Any questions? Good. Get to work, now."

* * *

Jake watched Elizabeth as she slept and wondered what she was hiding. He had resisted the urge to do an extensive check on her, she was good and all he needed right now. She moaned in her sleep and rolled over, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"You watching me sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry. You're just so.." Jake forced himself to smile, "You look like an angel when you sleep."

"I'm not an angel, but I'm pretty close." Elizabeth said while sitting up in the bed. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect." He said while lying through his teeth. He could feel that something very bad was going to happen really quickly and he would need to be prepared.

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness if you're actually reading this. **_


	9. Wait, who is your Daddy?

"That's all nothing else?" Olivia asked.

"Elizabeth Beckington was the daughter of a wealthy businessmen named Jackman Beckington, her mother died when she was fairly young and she was shipped off to boarding school. Her actual name before she met her father was Daisy Privette but she changed it officially in 2009 and that was also when she cut ties with her family up until recently."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"I've got a friend in England, we're going to talk to him." Huck said, he fixed his bag on his shoulder.

"Can't you just...skype... or facetime... or something?" Olivia asked, Huck and Quinn shook their heads no at the same time. "Why not?"

"That not secure enough for the information we need. We have to meet face to face." Quinn said while tightening the straps on her backpack. "We'll only be gone a few days."

"Well... call me when you get there. We need to know more about her father and just why he's allowing her to continue on with Jake." Olivia said and they both nodded their heads and turned around, "Oh yeah, you two better not be lying to me."

"We're not." Quinn called out over her shoulder, "Over a cliff, remember?" Olivia nodded her head and watched them disappear.

* * *

Jake Ballard spent the past two weeks at home. Charlie hadn't returned his calls and he had grown even more paranoid. No one could know about what had happened to Emily, it had been an accident, or at least that's how he remembered it. He would never hurt his sister purposely, right? Jake stood under the spray of the shower and allowed the warm water to wash away his worries. Being with Elizabeth was nice, odd at times, but nice. He got the feeling that she was constantly hiding something from him. Jake had been tempted to trail her or find a skilled hacker but had resisted that temptation, if he wanted to be normal then he would have to act normal. He couldn't go around hacking and spying like... like... Huck and Quinn. Jake chuckled while stepping out of the shower, those two were the last people he should have thought of. If he could have he would have killed them but they had become too worried and on edge, they damn near breathed in sync and one didn't move without the other knowing about it.

It was creepy.

It would be cute if they weren't psychotic murderers, but then again so was he. Jake felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he smiled.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rumcake?" Jake said.

"No, silly boy," Elizabeth said and hugged him tighter, "A trip to the Estate. We'll leave for England tonight, it'll be exciting." Elizabeth said.

"You want me to meet your family?" Jake asked, "Isn't that a bit sudden?"

"We've already moved in and I love you, and you love me right?" Elizabeth asked, she unraveled her body and stepped around him so she could see him.

"Right." Jake said.

"Then why wait! I'll pack our stuff and send for a car." Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the room, Jake wasn't sure when he agreed but maybe she was right. Being cooped up in the house couldn't be good for him, it was almost as worse as the hole only there was a bit more space. Huck hurried and dressed and by the time she returned he was ready.

* * *

"I've never been to England before." Quinn said while walking beside Huck. He had been adamant on finding their contact and getting back to the United States. Quinn wanted to explore but knew that she had to follow rules, if she disobeyed them then anything could happen. A couple ran past them, jostling Quinn and knocking her into Huck. Huck looked at the couple and then back at Quinn, he tackled the young boy onto the ground and shoved his head into the broken concrete. "Huck! What are you doing!"

"Give her the money back now!" Huck yelled and the man fished the money out of his pocket and handed it to Huck, "Now apologize."

"Sorry, slut." He said and Huck slammed his head into the sidewalk again. "I mean... sorry, lady. It was an honest mistake." Huck stood up, yanking the young man off the ground and taking the knife. "That was a mistake too."

"Yeah, I know," Huck said and sliced him across the chest, it was enough for the young man to know that hew wasn't playing any games, "Now get out of here." Huck said and he watched the young couple run down the dark street. "We're being followed, someone knows we're here. We need to get away from here."

"Alright."

* * *

Jake could hear it. He could hear his old man yelling and then he saw it, the bottle flew across the room and hit Emily. Jake had become so fed up with him, he could feel his blood pumping faster as he picked up the small handgun. One moment he was standing in front of the old man with the gun and the next there were two bloodied and beaten bodies on the floor.

"Something wrong, dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, of course not. Is this the place?" Jake asked, the Beckington Estate was large and foreboding. He had been in the company of Royalty but he had never seen palaces so elaborate as this. The entire Estate had to stretch at least five city blocks. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I grew up here after,... well... let's go in."

"You didn't always live here?" Jake asked.

"Let's forget I said anything." Elizabeth opened the door and tugged on his arm, "I really want you to meet Daddy!"


	10. Familiar Faces

The entire estate was massive and it nearly shamed all the castles and villas he had visited before. He was grateful that they would be staying in the main house, he cleaned himself up before going to meet her father at dinner. Elizabeth sat nervously on the edge of the bed as he buttoned his shirt, she tapped her foot anxiously and he tried to ignore it. Of course she was nervous but focusing on her kept him from thinking about other things, Charlie-related things. He mentally scolded himself as images of Charlie popped into the front of his mind.

"What's wrong, love? You look too tense."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just these flimsy buttons." Jake said, lying came easily to him still. Years as an agent wouldn't be washed away so easily. "I'm ready, 'Liv."

"What?" Elizabeth said, she narrowed her eyes into tight slits as she stood up.

"I said I'm ready. What's wrong?"

"You called me 'Liv."

"I said Liz, like I always do." Jake said and held out his hand. Had he said Liv? The images of Olivia popped to the front of his mind, she had been nice and kind regardless of her situation. Olivia Pope was so selfish and yet self sacrificing and some tiny part of him still cared, and still longed to stand with her on sandy beaches far away from the reaches of humanity. He had really made a mess of things this time, he tried to pull himself together quickly and not let Elizabeth see that he was slipping away from her slowly. Yet, to truly slip away from her she had to have some type of hold on his heart and she didn't and probably never would. "What's your father like?"

"I already told you,love." Elizabeth said with a smile as they headed out the room, it was almost as if she had already forgotten he had called her another woman's name. "A bit stern at first, but once he gets to know you I'm sure he will warm up to you." Elizabeth said and squeezed his hand gently. "He'll love you as much as I do."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jake said and leaned over to press a kiss to her temple as they headed towards the dining hall. The closer they got to the hall the clearer the voices became. "I thought we were dining alone."

"Daddy might have a few business partners. It's nothing to worry about." Elizabeth said as they reached the doors, two armed guards stood there and blocked their path. One of the guards chimed in on a walk-talkie before nodding his head. He patted Jake down before they entered the room. The room was large and beautiful, there were expensive paintings hanging from the beige washed walls. In the center of the room there was a large table set with plates and cutlery, however it was the other person in the room that worried Jake. Charlie was sitting next to Jackman Beckington chatting like they were old friends. "Daddy! Who's your friend?"

"Do calm down, Elizabeth." Jackman said, "This man is Nikolai Anosov, and we're working together on a business merger. Is this your lovely... other half that you've been prattling on about?" Jake was surprised by his American accent but didn't show it outwardly.

"Yes, Daddy, this is John. John Nienhaus."

"Hello, Mr. Beckington. Thank you for having us so unexpectedly."

"German name but American accent, do tell me how that came about." Jackman said before offering them seats. "No, I want John right next to me, dear."

"Of course, Daddy." Elizabeth said and allow Jake to sit close to him.

"My grandfather fled Germany during the war, hence the name." Jake said.

"Ah, it was a truly gruesome war. Let's not fret over such sad things, but I would like to speak to my daughter alone if you don't mind. Elizabeth dear, this way..." Jackman said and ushered her towards the door behind them. It was quiet for a moment as Jake ignored Charlie, the phony name and surly attitude didn't fool him one bit.

"She's pretty." Charlie said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Charlie said and raised the glass of wine to his lips, he had never seen Charlie drink before. The man always seemed to be calm and completely composed around him, never letting his guard down. "There are no cameras or taps in this room."

"You stopped taking my calls." Jake said, he sounded softer and weaker than he had in years.

"I had my reasons." Jake said while staring at him over the wine glass before sitting it down. He stood up and leaned across the table switching his glass with Elizabeth's.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I have to get going now, it was fun." Charlie said, Jake had never seen him looked so irritated before.

"Charlie... you can't just... leave..." Jake said, his voice was tight and he recalled the first time he had said those words. It seemed he was always begging the man to stay, it made him feel slightly pathetic but not nearly as weak as the first time.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago...**_

_Jake had never had sex with a man but that was not to say he hadn't been curious about it. It wasn't uncommon in the Navy to find out that two soldiers had had a romantic encounter and he didn't shun them. However he never acted on his urges, women still appeased him sexually so he put the thought out of his mind. The last person he expected it to be with had been Charlie and he hadn't expected to enjoy it nearly as much. It was uncommon in passing to hear people speak about such things, there was always talk of unearthly pain attached to it. Charlie had been patient, loving, caring and guided him through the entire experience gently. The man had wined and dined him, swept him off his feet and they had finally taken the next step and he hadn't hated it. When Jake rolled over just after three a.m. he found that Charlie wasn't there and that alerted him immediately, he looked around the room in the darkness to see a figure hurrying to get dressed._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked while flopping onto his back, he sighed loudly before rubbing eyes._

_"Getting dressed."_

_"Are you leaving?"_

_"Well... yes, why?" Charlie asked, he turned on a lamp and stared down at Jake. "I doubt you're ready to do it again."_

_"No... not that." Jake said, he struggle with the words. He didn't want to sound needy but this was all so new for him._

_"I won't know what you want unless you tell me, Jacob." Charlie said in that overly sweet tone of his._

_"Charlie..." Jake struggle with the words that were on the tip of his tongue, he doubted things would ever be the same between them again but saying the words might make it worse. "You can't just... leave..."_

_"And why not?" Charlie asked, Jake could see that glint in his eye. Charlie wanted him to beg him, he wanted to hear those words._

_"Because I really want you to stay." Jake said. Charlie still looked unmoved but Jake knew it would only take one more word to make him stay. It had been the word that had been pulled from between his lips for the better part of their evening. "Please..."_

_"That's all you had to say." Charlie said while standing above him, he undressed quickly and crawled into bed._

_"You're such an asshole, sometimes." Jake muttered as he moved closer to the man._

_"Speaking of that..." Charlie said while pressing a kiss to his lips, "Next time it's your turn."_

_"My turn to do what?"_

_"To do me."_

* * *

The man had turned against him, spied on him, left him to nearly be killed by Huck and Quinn and he didn't hate him. As soon as Elizabeth and Jackman Beckington returned he acted as if nothing had happened. Jake had been used to pretending but had never liked it, pretending something important didn't happen always made him feel cheap and dirty.

"Where did my associate run off to?"

"I think he said something about waiting in your office."

"Ah, well, let's eat, shall we?" Jackman said, "What is it you do for a living, John?"

"I own two wine bars."

"What's your best bottle?"

"Chateau Margaux." Jake said, "Only three left in existence."

"A man who knows his wine is definitely a match for my Elizabeth."

"See, I told you, Daddy would love you." Elizabeth said before raising her glass of wine to her lips. Her eyes began to dart from side to side and the room began to spin, "Daddy.. my drink... I feel... funny..."

"Elizabeth!" Jake called out and fled to her side, "What the hell is in that wine?"

"I see my cook must have made a mistake with your wine glass, Jacob Ballard, of B613." Jackman said and then clapped his hand twice, he was surprised that no one entered the room. Jake stood up pushing Elizabeth out of the way and onto the ground, he grabbed the table cloth. "My guards should be here, no matter I'll just put you down myself."


	11. Exception to the Rule

"Damn Spin they weren't making female agents like this back in our day, who's this?" Eric Gregory said, he had been an old friend from B613. Unlike everyone else he had decided to run and hadn't turned his back on him at all. Eric was one of the most tech savvy spies he had known thus far. They had trained together and he was glad to see he hadn't changed a bit.

"A friend."

"A lady friend?" Eric asked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Can't call you Spin anymore, how's Casanova?"

"Will you just let us in?" Huck asked and Eric nodded his head.

"Mi casa es su casa." Eric said with a smile on his face as they entered.

"Twelve years later and you're still the same?" Huck asked, Quinn had rarely seen Huck smile but it was nice to see he had had friends before them.

"Not the exact same, going gray in some places I'd rather I wouldn't but outside of that yeah." Eric said, "Who are you looking for?"

"Jackman Beckington."

"Coming right up. I wouldn't take my coat off though, we're all going to be leaving together. Jackman Beckington isn't the type of man you look into and then walk away from." Eric said, "You two kids can cuddle on the couch if you want."

"He seems nice..." Quinn said while sitting down beside Huck on the couch. "Unlike everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else from B613 seems like hardasses for no reason."

"Don't let him fool you, he's a coldblooded killer with one of the highest body counts." Huck said, "But he likes to have a good time. They used to call him Doctor Giggles."

"Because he's always laughing or making people laugh?"

"No because he wouldn't start taking the people apart until they laughed." Huck said and Quinn tried not to smile but couldn't help it. "It's not funny."

"I know but it damn sure is creative."

"You two are a sight for sore eyes." Eric said while holding a paper, he grabbed his jacket off the hook along with a laptop. "You two need to hurry up and get there, Intel says we got a party that's about to go down.

"What type of Intel?" Huck asked as he walked over and took the paper from his outstretched hand.

"I work for Mi5 so it's good intel." Eric said, "Our old chum is there. Sven?"

"Charlie." Huck said.

"And another documented agent, Jacob Ballard." Eric said, Huck's eyes bulged as he turned away from him quickly.

"This is a life saver, I won't forget this, Eric." Huck said, "We need to go now, Jake is in trouble."

"When isn't he in trouble?" Quinn said.

"You shouldn't be one to talk." Huck said reminding her of her past trouble.

"And neither should you." Quinn retorted quickly.

"You're like an old married couple, who kills people for a living." Eric said, "And as cute as that is it's time for us to go they'll be storming this place in about five minutes."

* * *

"I haven't stormed an estate in a while." Eric said into his speaker. "I've taken out the people on the roof, the guards at the door and those securing the permiter. You got codes to get in and out."

"Thanks, Eric."

"Just like old times, right?"

"I guess..." Huck said as he followed Quinn up the gate, she punched in the codes and they headed up towards the house. Eric kept an eye out for them from above until they entered the house. Then all connection was cut off, Huck looked down at his phone and cursed. "Mi5 is going to be here soon, we need to get in and out."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Charlie asked as he walked towards them, he had blood on his suit jacket.

"We're here to get Jake and leave." Huck said while walking past him.

"You might be too late, he might be dead by now."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Quinn said as they headed towards the dining room. Charlie watched them, he wqs fascinated by their blind need to follow and do as this woman said with absolutely no promise of anything outside of a meager paycheck and a warm and fuzzy feeling. He wondered what it was about Olivia Pope that made people follow her willingly into the mouth of hell with no concern for themselves?

"Command, Jackman Beckington is about to be terminated." Charlie said into the phone.

"And we will have no hand in it?" Rowan asked.

"None whatsoever, I'm Mi5 will clean up the mess." Charlie said while sticking to the shadows as he headed out the front door. There was no way Huck and Quinn walked up to the gate and asked them to open it kindly, it didn't matter how nice and kind Quinn could be , they would have been killed upon sight. They had a sniper somewhere, he just couldn't see from where.

* * *

"My guards should be here, no matter I'll just put you down myself." Huck heard someone say on the other side of the door, he was grateful that Charlie had killed those guards. They pushed opened the door and shot Jackman Beckington, once in the shoulder, twice in the leg.

"I've never been so grateful to see you two." Jake said and released the table cloth, "How did you find me? Wait, nevermind I don't want to know. We have to get Elizabeth out of here."

"And the oldman?" Huck questioned.

"Oh..." Jake walked over to him and shot him in the head to stop his squirming. "Was it Olivia?"

"She didn't trust Elizabeth, within reason. But it's time to go, we don't have time to paint you a picture." Quinn said and looked at the map for the exit points. They took the sewer back into the city where a car was waiting for them courtesy of Eric Gregory."She was drugged, she'll wake up in a few hours."

"And then what? Tell her I killed her dad, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You'll figure something out." Huck said, "Once you do, call Olivia I'm sure she'll help you smooth it over."

"But you said I couldn't-"

"This is an exception to the rule." Quinn said, "I don't think it's a coincidence that Jackman Beckington ended up being killed and Charlie happened to be by and now Mi5 has to clean up the mess." Huck and Quinn left him with the car and headed down the darkened streets of England. Jake never thought his life could become more complicated than it had been when he had become a B613 agent but everyday was a surprise. The first thing he needed to do was to get her home then he needed to figure out why Charlie spared his life?


	12. The Honeymoon of all Honeymoons

"I went to the car and when I came back she was gone and the cabbie was dead." Jake said, Charlie had spent the better part of the evening sitting in his car waiting on Jake. He wanted to talk to him even though his gut said otherwise, he was supposed to go back and find Zachary. It hadn't escaped his attention that the man seemed less and less jealous as of lately. Charlie should have went with his gut and tracked Zachary but he had been enjoying most of his time with the man. That should have been a warning sign, he rarely enjoyed his time with Zach. He had seen Zach pull up, inject Elizabeth with something, kill the cabbie then speed away. By the time Jake came back with his wallet they were gone.

"I know."

"You know? You know?! What the hell do you mean you know? Did you see what happened? Tell me, Charlie, where is she?" Jake had taken a step with each question until he was standing chest to chest with him, he grabbed ahold of Charlie's shoulders. "What the hell happened to her?"

"A means to an end."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked, his grip tightened on Charlie.

"Zachary used Elizabeth to get to you, and then eventually get to me. He found out things about her clearly." Charlie said, he reached up and applied just enough pressure on both of Jake's wrists and watched as he released him. "They obviously kept in contact and set this entire thing up."

"So this was all... she..."

"Yeah, buddy." Charlie said and patted his shoulder, Jake looked dumbfounded as usual and Charlie hated it. The man had been led on and used _again_, this time he had a hand in it but hadn't realized it. This had all been set up by Command to drive them apart because agents who could fall in love were of no use to him. Jake was supposed to die in front of him and that meant severing all ties officially.

"If you had anything to do with this I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I'm sure you'll keep that promise." Charlie said, "But for now you need to get in the cab with me and leave. You're supposed to be dead and it wouldn't be good for you to be seen alive around here by anyone outside of Zach."

"And what about Huck and Quinn?" Jake asked, "Is he going to-"

"Don't you worry about that. Right now we need to leave." Charlie said and walked towards the cab. "You can leave in the morning if you want."

"Where are you taking me?" Jake asked, he didn't want to follow Charlie but right now he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. The man had saved him and he still wanted to know why.

"My place."

* * *

Jake hadn't trusted Charlie to come back, it had been an hour and he sat near the door with a gun in his hand. He expected the place to be raided at anytime but instead Charlie opened the door, removed his keys and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?"

"Out getting rid of the cab, you would think it would be easy to find a chop shop in Germany." Charlie said and then laughed, he walked over to the couch and sat beside Jake. "You should get to sleep-"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jake asked, he had turned away from Charlie as he spoke. "You could have but you didn't."

"I'll level with you-"

"Don't level with me, for once be honest. Just tell me the truth."

"OK." Charlie said and then rested his hands on his knees, "I like you and regardless of the concussion you've tried to give me twice now, I still like you."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting a parade and a wedding proposal?" Charlie asked, Jake turned slowly and faced him. "I had no idea that Zach was up to something like this, I would have never gotten involved."

"But you would have let him kill me?" Jake asked, he looked exhausted and was barely holding onto the gun. Charlie took it from his hands and placed it down on the coffee table.

"No, I wouldn't." Charlie said, "Besides, that's been handled."

"Handled? Jesus Christ, you sound like Olivia."

"I don't think you should be comparing me to your ex-girlfriend." Charlie said and patted him on the shoulder. "I found him hiding out in a little hole in the wall he had already carved the girl to pieces, wasn't that hard. I tied him up and left him as a gift."

"To who?"

"Huck and Quinn."

"Why?"

"Outside of the fact that I hate them, they did save your life when they didn't have to." Charlie said and then stood up, "So they deserve a little treat."

"They're not animals."

"You almost sound like you believe it," Charlie said and then headed back into his bedroom. "We're all animals, Jake, even you."

"Are you going to bed?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, are you going to join me?" He asked while stopping outside the door. Jake remained silent giving him the answer he didn't want to hear. "Goodnight, Jacob."

* * *

Jake had put Charlie through the coffee table, it had been another nightmare. One of those odd dreams that seemed so vivid while he slept but by the time he opened his eyes it was a fading memory slipping away from like sand through his hands. At some point in the dream he grabbed Charlie and slammed him through the glass coffee table. It was disturbing how calm Charlie was, he should have been angry or at least frowning but instead he asked him to help him up and pulled off his shirt.

"Check from any glass, wonderboy."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, it's the nightmares. Remember, this isn't the first time you've put my head through glass because of your nightmares." Jake checked his his back for any glass and luckily there wasn't any. "What was it this time?"

"I can't recall." Jake said while running his fingertips down Charlie's scarred back. "You've got a few new scars."

"Not every kidnapping goes as planned, some of them are prepared." Charlie said and then laughed nervously, Jake had never seen him nervous once since knowing him. Was it him? Had he finally broken through? "I'm going to start charging by the hour if you don't watch those hands."

"Oh... sorry." Jake said, he yanked his hands back placing them in his lap, "Why were you awake?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You were leaving, weren't you?" Jake asked, Charlie was dressed to leave and out of the corner of his eye he could see a small black bag by the door.

"Yes."

"Going back to the United States?"

"It's not that easy," Charlie said while standing up and stretching. He grabbed another shirt from the bag "There's work to be done over in Thailand."

"I'm coming with you."

"Who said you were invited?"

"I invited myself." Jake said. "Unless this is B613 work."

"No, I'm on a...sabbatical."

"You mean you're leaving again." Jake said and knew what he needed to do. "I'm coming with you."

"If you come with me this time I'm not letting you go."

"That has yet to be seen." Jake said. "I might trust you a bit more if I'm not hogtied by the time we get to Thailand."

"Scouts honor." He said and held up three fingers and tucked his pinky and thumb, "I guess this is kind of like a honeymoon, only with killing and mayhem involved." Jake stood up following behind him towards the door.

"Sounds like paradise to me." Jake said

* * *

_**Author's Note: So this is the end of my story and just the beginning of my crackship. Jake and Charlie need more scenes together, this ship needs to take off. **_


End file.
